dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Cumber
Saiyanin, podwładny Fu, jeden z głównych antagonistów sagi Więziennej Planety w Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Wygląd Kiedy pierwszy raz się pojawia, Cumber ma biały kaftan bezpieczeństwa z emblematami Fu na klatce piersiowej oraz kaganiec na ustach. Jego włosy są długie i czarne, przypominają fryzurę Raditza, oczy ma czerwone (czasami zanikają mu źrenice i tęczówki). Pod kaftanem bezpieczeństwa nosi czerwoną koszulkę i czarne spodnie. Strój jest wykonany z podobnego materiału co zbroje Saiyan, ponieważ nie zniszczył sie nawet po przemianie w Ōgon Ōzaru Osobowość Niewiele wiadomo na temat Cumbera, poza dość brutalnym zachowaniem wobec innych. Jak większość Saiyanów uwielbia walczyć. Przyznaje również, że ma szacunek dla Goku i Vegety, zanim zażądał, aby walczyli z nim, a także twierdził, że zniszczenie Super Saiyan Blue Vegetto przyniesie mu radość. Wydaje się również, że zna formę Boskiego Super Saiyanina, ponieważ rozzłościł się, gdy zobaczył Goku w danej formie. Biografia Super Dragon Ball Heroes (anime) Saga Więziennej Planety Na początku sagi Cumber śpi w inkubatorze w siedzibie Fu. Uwięziony na terenie wulkanicznym, Cumber uwalnia się z więzienia i wyrusza na Zielony teren, tam walczy z Gokū i Vegetą. Ki jego aury infekuje Son Gokū. Potem zostaje zaatakowany przez Vegetę, Coolera i Trunksa z przyszłości, którego dusił. Widzi scalenie Gokū i Vegety. Zostaje wyzwany do walki przez Vegetto. Cumber walczy z Vegetto, który przełamuje jego pierwszy atak, drugi atak Saiyanina zmusza bohatera do użycia Kaiō-kena, trzeci do użycia Final Kamehame-Ha. Cumber odpiera jego ataki i używa sztucznego księżyca, by zmienić się w Ōgon Ōzaru. W tej formie atakuje Vegetto, lecz moc scalenia się kończy. Gokū, Vegeta i Trunks próbują bezskutecznie uciąć mu ogon. Fu niszczy sztuczny księżyc i każe mu walczyć w podstawowej formie. Canba atakuje Gokū i pokonuje go, przed śmiercią ratują go Gokū: Xeno i Vegeta: Xeno. Wojownicy scalają się w Vegetto: Xeno i pokonują Canbę w formie SSJ3. Canba odzyskuje przytomność i rzuca potężną kule w stronę wojowników Xeno. Gokū przebudza Ultra Instynkt, powstrzymuje atak i z łatwością pokonuje Cambera. Pojawia się Zamasu, który zabiera nieprzytomnego wojownika. Saga Konfliktu Wszechświata Cumber jest w jedenastym wszechświecie. Pokonał Toppo i rozpoczyna pojedynek z Jirenem. Pomimo jego niechęci Hearts odsyła go do 3 Wszechświata. Tam ściera się z Metalowym Coolerem. Początkowo jako SSJ3 walczy z przeciwnikiem na równi, lecz po chwili Cooler przemienia się w złotą formę i bez problemu pokonuje Saiyanina. Super Dragon Ball Heores (gra) Kiedy Cumber pierwszy raz pojawia się w zwiastunie serialu SDBH i atakuje Son Gokū i Vegetę, Fu opisuje go jako najwspanialszy eksperyment świata. Techniki * Technika latania - umiejętność pozwalająca unosić się w powietrzu przy użyciu ki. * Kikōha - podstawowa forma fali energii. * Infekcja - zainfekował Gokū, który dotknął jego aury. Po czym stracił kontrolę nad sobą. * Niszczycielska kula - jest to ogromna kula, która zadaje mocne obrażenia. * Niszczycielski szpon - technika przypomina szpon, który można mnożyć. Technikę tę można kontrolować. Formy i transformacje Ōgon Ōzaru Po raz pierwszy Cumber osiąga tę formę w SDBH UVM4. Potem forma ta pojawia się w anime Super Dragon Ball Heroes. W tej formie bardzo ciężko go powstrzymać. Jest bardzo szybki, silny i wytrzymały. Odcięcie ogona jest prawie nie możliwe ze względu na jego szybkość. Jedynym możliwym punktem pokonania tej formy jest odcięcie od źródła mocy (power ball). Super Saiyanin 3 Cumber przemienił się w Super Saiyanina 3 by pokonać Son Gokū: Xeno i Vegete: Xeno, którzy połączyli się za pomocą potara w Vegetto: Xeno. Cumber w tej formie nie był na tyle silny by pokonać przeciwnika. Super Saiyanin 3 o pełnej mocy Specjalny stan Super Saiyana 3, pozornie dostępny tylko dla starożytnych Saiyan, Cumber po raz pierwszy użył tej formy przeciwko Jirenowi. W tej formie jego mięśnie są większe, widać żyły wokół ciała, a źrenice znikają, podobne do stanu berserkera. Intensywność energii tej formy jest tak duża, po jej wejściu w ten stan koszula Cumbera zostaje rozdarta z jego piersi. W tej formie jest on nie tylko w stanie uzyskać dostęp do maksymalnej mocy Super Saiyanina 3 bez widocznego limitu czasu, ale także potrafi równomiernie walczyć się z najsilniejszymi wrogami. Pojedynki Super Dragon Ball Heroes * Son Gokū (bazowa forma, SSJ) i Vegeta kontra Cumber * Cooler (złota forma) kontra Cumber * Trunks z przyszłości (Super Saiyanin/bazowa forma) i Cooler (złota forma) kontra Cumber * Vegetto (SSJB, SSJB Kaiō-ken) kontra ''' Cumber (bazowa forma, Ōgon Ōzaru) * Son Gokū (SSJ, SSJB, SSJB Kaiō-ken x20), Vegeta (SSJ), Trunks z przyszłości (SSJ) i Cooler (złota Forma) '''kontra Cumber (Ōgon Ōzaru) * Fu (Super Fu) kontra Cumber (Ōgon Ōzaru) * Son Gokū (SSJG/bazowa forma) kontra Cumber * Son Gokū: Xeno (SSJ4) i Vegeta: Xeno (SSJ4) kontra Cumber (bazowa forma/SSJ3) * Vegetto: Xeno (SSJ4) kontra Cumber (SSJ3) * Son Gokū: Xeno (SSJ4) i Vegeta: Xeno (SSJ4) kontra Cumber * Son Gokū (Migatte no gokui) kontra Cumber * Cumber kontra Toppo * Cumber (bazowa forma, SSJ3FP) kontra Jiren * Cumber (bazowa forma, SSJ3) kontra Cooler (Metalowa Forma, Złota Metalowa Forma) Ciekawostki *W pierwszym odcinku serialu SDBH Vegeta mówi, że nigdy dotąd nie czuł od nikogo aż tak złej ki. *Pomimo kontroli nad formą Ōgon Ōzaru, nie przemienił się w SSJ4. Galeria Przypisy en:Cunber es:Cumber fr:Kanbâ pt-br:Cumber Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie negatywne Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Saiyanie Kategoria:Postacie serii SDBH Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Postacie Siódmego Wszechświata Kategoria:Postacie epizodyczne Kategoria:Postacie drugoplanowe Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania